Difícil Amor
by Aiko-Hosokawa
Summary: Após doce sonho a realidade vem se mostrar... Amaldiçoados não apenas pelos espíritos dos animais, mas fadados também a ser amar quando deviam se odiar. Cap2[Kyo e Yuki Cont. Fascínio]
1. Desencontros

**Título da fic: **Difícil Amor

**Anime:** Fruits Basket.

**Casal:** Kyo x Yuki/ Menção de outros casais.

**Classificação:** Yaoi/ Lemon / Angust

**Autora: **Aiko Hosokawa

**Beta: **Yume Vy

_**oooOOOooo**_

Nota inicial 

Fanfic continuação de _'Fascínio'_, mas se não quiser ler a primeira basta saber que Yuki teve sonhos 'quentes' com o Gato. Para melhor compreensão, estou colocando, em itálico, a última cena da fic anterior.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Difícil Amor Aiko Hosokawa 

**Capítulo 01 – Desencontros...**

"_KYO!". Gritou a ratazana levantando-se em um impulso rápido, vendo-se só em seu quarto, a respiração acelerada, a face afogueada, contendo uma expressão de surpresa, o corpo suado e seu baixo ventre demonstrava toda a excitação que aquele sonho havia lhe causado._

_Pegou o travesseiro colocando no colo, como que querendo negar a si mesmo o que sentia por aquele maldito felino! Abaixou a cabeça, ambas às mãos por sobre a almofada, sentia-se ridículo!_

"_Foi apenas um sonho...". Admitiu triste, voltando o travesseiro para o devido lugar._

"_Continuo a acordar sozinho..." Disse para si mesmo em um murmúrio triste, deixando o corpo ainda quente cair lentamente, novamente deitando._

"_Alguns sonhos poderiam mesmo se tornar realidade...". Disse virando de lado, encolhendo o corpo em posição semifetal, como que procurando proteção, mantendo os olhos brilhantes em dúvida, abertos. Suspirou pesadamente serrando os violetas._

"_Gato estúpido...". Murmurou baixo, sentindo o frio abandono da noite..._

_**oooOOOooo**_

Kyo revirou-se na cama, abrindo os olhos, virando para a janela, vendo-a aberta, contemplando o movimento das cortinas claras e o brilho da lua cheia que iluminava todo o quarto. Gostava tanto daquele brilho prateado! De modo estranho ele lhe lembrava alguém...

Suspirou conformadamente, novamente fechando os olhos.

Nesse instante escutou um grito vindo do quarto de Yuki, era seu nome sendo chamado em voz alterada. Sobressaltou-se, levantado em um impulso rápido, tocando com os pés descalços o piso frio, e, em movimentos velozes se dirigiu para fora do cômodo. Por um milésimo de segundo se perguntou o porquê de ter deixado a porta aberta, mas desvencilhou-se rapidamente dessa idéia, indo ao encontro do Rato que havia gritado. Como um torpedo, adentrou facilmente no quarto de Yuki, já que a porta estava aberta. Tão rápido se moveu que não reparou no que fazia.

"Yuki, o que aconteceu?". Perguntou aflito, ajoelhado ao lado do outro, fez menção de tocá-lo, mas deteve as mãos, porém seu olhar era nitidamente preocupado, sentia o coração acelerado e o mesmo ritmo se observava na respiração afoita.

Um estrondo, a porta se abrindo e o ruivo entrando. Yuki observou atônito cada acontecimento, tentando processar na mente cada um deles, o mais rápido que seu corpo permitiu sentou e encarou os rubis ansiosos, que brilhavam de maneira quase mística e muito instigante.

A formigação em seu baixo ventre se fez notar novamente, só então percebeu que ainda estava excitado devido ao sonho que até a pouco tivera, porém nem mesmo isso conseguiu retirar-lhe do encantamento.

Kyo estava lindo! Os cabelos revoltos de maneira selvagem devido a veloz movimento recém encerrado, os olhos brilhavam tais como a jóia mais rara, os lábios rosados entreabertos quase em convite... Os traços eram perfeitos, formas belas e jovens moldando com magnitude cada detalhe daquele ser que mais parecia um anjo vindo dos céus, ou quem sabe de seus mais doce sonhos...

"Kyo... O que faz no meu quarto?". Perguntou apenas em um murmúrio incerto, aliviado por estar coberto até a cintura de forma que o outro não poderia notar o estado de seu corpo.

Situação essa que se agravou ao notar que o Gato estava vestido exatamente como no seu sonho, com camiseta larga de manga curta e com aquele short branco que deixava as pernas morenas à mostra a partir da metade da coxa roliça. Suspirou tentando olhar apenas para a face do outro, o que não era exatamente algo que lhe fizesse voltar a si.

"Você me chamou... Eu vim!". Afirmou certo e, estranhamente, calmo o ruivo.

"Aconteceu algo?". Agora o tom preocupado voltou a voz de Kyo.

O Gato aproveitava o momento para olhar o lindo Rato, reparando no rubor das bochechas e em como ele ficava lindo assim, de pijama azul-gelo com botões belamente frágeis que praticamente pediam para se arrancados. Contemplou fascinado cada traço delicado, desde os olhos violetas que pareciam estrelas a brilhar em noite limpa, passando pelo nariz perfeitamente colocado para dar ainda mais pureza, até chegar aos lábios finos apenas um pouco mais rosa que o resto da pele e extremamente sensual!

Kyo não conseguiu evitar de descer o olhar para o resto do corpo de Yuki e uma vontade louca de retirar aquela coberta e fazer-se presente no lugar dela sobre aquele corpo lindo se formou em seu coração.

Yuki ruborizou ainda mais ao notar o olhar sobre si, queria acreditar naquele olhar, desejava afoitamente que aquilo realmente fosse desejo e que o corpo maior cobrisse o seu como no sonho, porém sua racionalidade não permitia, o medo atingiu em cheio o coração apaixonado e, mais uma vez, resolveu esconder o que sentia.

"Tive um pesadelo... E você estava nele, só isso!". Afirmou com convicção, deixando se formar em sua face uma expressão inóspita, sem sentimentos.

"Pesadelo?". Perguntou Kyo levantado a sobrancelha esquerda, sem evidenciar a decepção que sentiu.

"Você era um monstro repugnante... Dava medo. Agora saia do meu quarto!". Disse em tom frio com superioridade.

Cada palavra foi como afiada farpa de gelo atingindo o coração do Gato, mas não demonstrou isso, apenas franziu o cenho em um gesto irritado.

"É por isso que nunca alguém se aproxima de você, Rato maldito!". Disse o ruivo irritadíssimo, estreitando ligeiramente os olhos tal como um animal feroz, levantando-se em seguida, virando de costas sem pestanejar indo a porta, pisando duro.

Yuki abriu a boca para praguejar algo, porém as palavras ficaram pressas em um nó na garganta que só pode ser engolido, em seguida viu a porta se fechar fazendo um pequeno barulho. Viu-se só, virou para frente abaixando a cabeça... Vencido sem nem ao menos duelar! Assim sentia-se...

No corredor...

"Maldito!". Praguejou o Gato ao se ver do lado de fora.

"O que aconteceu?". Perguntou um sonolento e preocupado Shigure, esfregando o olho esquerdo com a mão esquerda, tentando manter os olhos abertos.

Kyo prestou atenção ao pijama do Cão, parecia acetinado branco com inúmeros desenhos de cãezinhos em traço infantil, todos vestindo pijama e alguns abraçados a almofadas vermelhas e outros debaixo de cobertas azul-piscina, não conseguiu deixar de reparar nas pantufas em formato da face um cão marrom que sorria e piscava o olho direito.

"Só a princesa dando um de seus chiliques!" Falou irritado, indo direto para seu quarto, tão rápido que não deu oportunidade para que o outro processasse mais perguntas.

Apenas fechou-se, deitando novamente na cama, puxando a coberta de maneira irritada para cobrir-lhe o corpo, fechando os olhos e fingindo dormir, uma coisa que não conseguiria pelo resto daquela noite.

_**oooOOOooo**_

O Cão apenas viu o irritado bichano sair rapidamente, no mesmo instante suas feições sonolentas se desfizeram e um semblante sóbrio se formou em sua face.

"_Yuki não aprende nunca!"_. Pensou, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

Foi então em direção a porta do quarto da 'princesa'. Sem demora a alcançou e abriu. Logo teve a visão do cabisbaixo rapaz que, sentado sobre a cama, mantinha o corpo curvado, os braços abandonados sobre as pernas esticadas criando uma aura de tristeza e abandono, reforçada pelos fios cinza que caiam em desordenada cascata e pela luz prata que envolvia aquele ser.

"Teu corpo demonstra, teus olhos não mentem... Um dia o Gato vai embora e o Rato não vai ter com quem brincar. Restar-lhe há apenas uma opção... Será que você a quer, Yuki?". Disse o Cão quase em profecia, sem mudar sua expressão.

Yuki se surpreendeu, arregalou os olhos sem virar o rosto, apenas sentindo aquelas palavras atingindo-lhe o coração, provocando uma dor fina e profunda. Retomou sua feição inóspita e virou-se para o Cão.

"Sai!". Disse apenas, e logo se viu só, porém cada palavra dita voltava-lhe a mente para doer, ferindo-o cada vez mais fundo.

Sentia frio, solidão... Angustia! Desejava calor e amor e que ambos viessem de Kyo. Abraçou a si mesmo, deitando de lado na cama, fechando os olhos e, nesse instante, o óbvio lhe veio a mente.

"_Mas por quê?"._ A pergunta de formou em seus delírios.

"_Por que Kyo estava tão preocupado_?". Perguntou-se em pensamento.

Perguntas e mais perguntas, _"Será mesmo possível?_", "_Vi mesmo aquele sentimento?_", tudo se misturava às palavras de Shigure... O Gato poderia mesmo ir sem nunca mais voltar? Yuki sentia a cabeça latejar, a confusão aumentava, já não sabia o que fazer!

Em um pulo levantou-se.

"Isso não passa dessa noite!". Afirmou em voz baixa, mas confiante.

Em passos decididos foi até a porta, abrindo-a, estreitou a cabeça por ela para ver se estava tudo vazio. Constatou que esse fato era real e que tudo já estava escuro, finalmente saiu completamente de seus aposentos e foi de encontro à porta do quarto do Gato. Parou diante dessa olhando-a incertamente...

"_Qual será a reação dele?_" Perguntava-se em pensamento.

"_Será que devo?"._

"_Sim! Farei!"._ Finalmente entrou em consenso consigo mesmo dando fim ao diálogo interno. Elevou a mão direita com o punho fechado indo tocar a porta, porém... A mão parou no alto a dois centímetros de distância da porta.

Abriu a mão só então tocando a madeira marrom, levemente e sem causar ruídos, como se estivesse a acariciar uma de suas plantas... Curvou os dedos colocando mais força, ainda sem causar barulho, fazendo a energia aplicada pressionar as próprias articulações dobradas.

"_Isso é loucura!"._ Afirmou para si em pensamento deixando o braço cair lentamente, olhou para o chão e então se virou ficando de costas para a entrada do cômodo onde desejava passar a noite...

Voltou ao próprio quarto e sentou-se na cama mantendo o olhar ainda perdido e triste. Após alguns instantes, deitou-se novamente se perguntando se conseguiria dormir... Logo constatou que é resposta era um obvio 'não'... E, lentamente, viu cada hora noturna passar...

_**oooOOOooo**_

Na casa dos Souma, pela manhã um desagradável clima se instaurou. Gato e Rato não discutiam como de costume, permaneciam em silêncio tratando-se com a mais pura indiferença enquanto o Cão apenas observava. Estavam à mesa, e o único 'Bom dia' daquela manhã havia sido dito por Shigure, porém não ouve resposta.

"Isso é chato..." Comentou o Cão em tom de descaso, esperando alguma resposta.

Silêncio.

"_Realmente tá complicado, nem o Kyo está esbravejando como louco..." _Pensou olhando para os dois jovens.

"Sabiam que o contrário de 'amor' não é 'ódio'?...". Disse o cão.

Só então a dupla reagiu, sem nada dizer, apenas surpreendendo-se e arregalando quase imperceptivelmente os olhos.

Shigure esboçou um pequeno sorriso de satisfação.

"É a '_indiferença_' o contrário do '_amo_r', é o pior sentimento que se pode ter por alguém... '_Ódio_' é apenas '_amor_' deturpado". O escritor achava que estava sendo claro demais, porém aqueles dois precisavam perceber...

"Eu não entendi nada do que cê disse..." Kyo falou com cara de interrogação, sempre achou que Shigure fosse excêntrico e agora tinha certeza!

O Cão ergue-se chocado, apontando para o ruivo.

"Você é mesmo um estúpido vulgar! Não merece ouvir as belas palavras que brotam da minha imaginação!" Disse em tom elevado, fingindo estar ofendido.

"Hum... Eu já ia pra escola mesmo...". Kyo falou ao se levantar, ignorando o Cão que permanecia com a expressão mais exageradamente chocada do mundo e o passivo Yuki.

"Hei! Não vai esperar o Yuki?". Shigure virou-se para encarar Kyo, ficando de costas para o Rato.

O Gato encarou o homem mais velho que parecia querer dizer algo com o olhar, agora sério, pois as orbes escuras brilhavam daquela maneira única vista apenas no Cão, parecia sempre que esse brilho dava a Shigure a capacidade de ver a alma dos outros e causava leve tremor interno, incomodando absurdamente o impulsivo bichano.

"_Ignore Yuki, ignore..."_ O Rato pensava consigo.

"A princesa sabe o caminho". A voz de Kyo soa irritada e logo sai, abandonando a casa dos Souma.

Yuki apenas ouvia, permanecia sentado e comendo, não se importara com nada do que foi dito e sentindo apenas alívio pelo bichano não ter esperado.

"Medo... Perturbação angustiosa do ânimo que paralisa o ser... A única possibilidade de _'ter'_ é lutando contra esse receio...". Novamente a expressão de Shigure tornou-se sóbria, a voz saiu carregada de mistério e as palavras cheias de duplo sentido.

Yuki levantou o olhar assustado, cada palavra fazia sentido na mente perturbada, engoliu seco contendo algo que parecia querer sair de dentro de si, então novamente adotou feições sérias.

" 'Ter?'... Não compreendo o que disse. Você está cada dia mais perturbado.". Mentiu o jovem encarando o outro.

Tortuoso silêncio se fez por intermináveis segundos.

Shigure novamente sorriu cruzando os braços, colocando as mãos para dentro do quimono cinza, os lábios se moveram, porém as palavras não foram pronunciadas, apenas um pequeno sorriso se desenhou parecendo dizer 'Creio que me compreendeu bem, Yuki'. O Cão apenas virou-se para a porta, saindo do local.

Yuki suspirou, aquelas haviam sido à noite e a manhã mais estranhas de toda sua vida! Resolveu deixar tudo de lado e ir estudar.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Colégio Kaibara. Yuki entrou na sala, logo pode ver a senhorita Honda junto a Hanajima e Uotani conversando animadamente, porém logo notou que o estúpido felino não estava ali.

"Bom dia!". Cumprimentou as garotas assim que se aproximou.

"Bom dia, Senhor Yuki!". Respondeu animadamente a menina com seu meigo sorriso habitual.

"E ai! Que cara de quem não dormiu!" Arisa disse como se fosse algo sem importante.

"Bom dia...". Hanajima falou.

"... Suas ondas me parecem mais caóticas do que de costume". Como sempre o tom da morena era sério, quase assustador.

Tohru então reparou. Realmente Yuki não parecia bem, ao redor dos olhos violetas existiam leves olheiras, quase imperceptíveis, de pronto imaginou que ele havia adoecido e passado mal durante a noite.

"O senhor está bem?". Ela pergunta preocupada, levantando-se rapidamente colocando a mão direita sobre a testa do rapaz.

Nesse momento três meninas, entre elas a ativista Mio com suas indefectíveis madeixas negras lisas que não chegavam ao ombro e outras duas militantes do fã-clube 'Prince Yuki' olharam raivosas, as orbes brilhando em vermelho intenso com intenções assassinas.

Hanajima virou-se para elas mantendo o olhar vazio e frio.

"Algum problema?". Perguntou em tom mórbido com os olhos brilhando de maneira predatória. No mesmo instante as garotas recuaram, unindo-se uma as outras como se esse ato pudesse protegê-las.

"É a bruxa, cuidado com ela!" Murmuraram entre si, temerosas.

Yuki corou levemente devido ao toque de Tohru, segurou levemente a mão direita dela, retirando-a de lá.

"Não se preocupe, estou me sentindo muito bem, apenas tive uma leve insônia, não há motivo para preocupações". Disse meigamente.

Nesse instante um pequeno grupo de três garotos entrou na sala. Um deles era Souma Kyo, o Gato, que vinha com uma expressão irritada na face enquanto os outros riam.

"Ahhh Kyon-Kyon não faz essa cara! Você e seus gatinhos são a coisa mais bonitinha do mundo!" Um loiro falou passando o braço esquerdo sobre o ombro do ruivo levando a mão direita para o rosto do felino, pegando a bochecha, apertando-a enquanto ria alto.

"Concordo Seiki!" Falou o moreno que vinha do outro lado do ruivo, colocando a mão esquerda na cabeça do Gato e mexendo-a com vigor, desalinhando os fios laranja.

"Não enche!" Kyo respondeu irritado desvencilhado-se de ambos, afastando-se deles indo em direção às meninas e a Yuki. Chegou em sua carteira, sentando na cadeira colocando o pé esquerdo sobre ela, abraçando o joelho erguido, permanecendo em silêncio.

"Bom dia pra você também, ô irritadinho... Logo pela manhã e já com essa cara! Qual o problema _Kyon-Kyon_?" Uotani disse em tom de provocação.

"Vê se não enche, ô delinqüente!" Falou irritado virando o rosto.

"Kyo, o senhor está com algum problema?" Tohru perguntou calidamente, os olhos castanhos brilhando em preocupação.

O Gato olhou para a menina e sentiu-se desarmado e toda a irritação que possuía simplesmente sumiu.

"Não se preocupe, apenas não dormi bem". Confessou em tom bem mais ameno.

"Do mesmo modo... Suas ondas estão mais caóticas hoje..." Hanajima falou olhando para o ruivo tentando entender o motivo daquela confusão.

"Houve algum problema na casa durante a noite?" Honda perguntou aflita quase se erguendo da cadeira tamanha a apreensão.

"Apenas a princesa dando um de seus chiliques..." O Gato respondeu entre os dentes tentando conter a irritação.

Nesse momento Yuki sentiu a face corar e o nível se fúria começar a subir.

"O que houve com o senhor, Yuki?" Novamente Tohru levantou-se, fechando os punhos com força e mantendo-os próximo ao peito.

"Não preocupe senhorita Honda, apenas tive um desagradável sonho com uma criatura repugnante!" Respondeu sem graça movendo ambas as mãos na frente do corpo em negação.

Yuki então olhou para Kyo de canto de olho demonstrando a ira que aquela revelação havia lhe causado. O Gato não deixou por menos e trocaram farpas afiadas apenas com o olhar.

"Qual o problema, pri..." O ruivo ia perguntar quando...

POFT

Um barulho soa e imediatamente Kyo leva as mãos à cabeça como se pudesse diminuir a dor que ali existia.

"Caso não tenha percebido eu já cheguei!" Disse a professora em tom sóbrio, balançando a prancheta que trazia na mão direita.

"Sua doida! Porque eu? O Yuki tá em pé!" Quase gritou o ruivo achando aquilo uma grande injustiça.

"Mas só em você é engraçado! Agora silêncio que a aula vai começar!" Sentenciou a professora dando as costas ao rapaz.

Kyo ainda pensou em revidar, porém resolveu deixar de lado.

Enquanto a confusão acontecia Yuki e os outros se ajeitaram nos devidos lugares e a aula começou.

_**oooOOOooo**_

A aulas haviam terminado há poucos minutos, Tohru e Yuki estavam nos portões do colégio, parados esperando por Kyo.

"Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?" Disse a menina em tom preocupado, abraçando a mochila, preocupada. Também nessa noite Honda não estaria em casa, mas queria muito caminhar parte do caminho ao lado dos garotos, para só depois ir trabalhar e passar a noite na casa de Hanajima.

"Se fosse algum problema já saberíamos... Se me lembro bem, assim que a aula terminou aquele tal de Seiki chamou por aquele bichano e o estúpido foi!" O Rato tentava manter-se indiferente, falando com desprezo.

"Mas... Mas... O Kyo..." Os olhos castanhos brilharam novamente daquela maneira única, tão preocupada e meiga ao mesmo tempo, impossibilitando qualquer negação.

"Vamos procurá-lo..." Yuki deu-se por vencido, realmente era impossível dizer 'não' para aquela jovem.

Tohru sorriu alegre, agradecendo empolgada e a dupla retornou para dentro da instituição.

"Se nos separarmos vai ser mais rápido. Vai por ali que eu vou por aqui". O Rato falou já dentro do prédio, começando a caminhar em direção aos corredores da esquerda enquanto a menina ia pra à direita.

_**oooOOOooo**_

"O que você queria falar comigo, Seiki?" Kyo perguntou quando finalmente pararam.

O ruivo prestou atenção ao local onde estava, era um corredor sem saída, havia apenas uma porta na parede do fundo a qual estava fechada, era uma ala pouco usada da escola, por isso nunca tinha ido até ali.

O loiro fitou a face amorenada do ruivo, contemplou a boca delicada de aparência tenra, viajou pelos traços da face e nariz, depois se perdendo no profundo mar escarlate daqueles olhos lindos.

"Kyo... Eu..." Disse em voz baixa, corando violentamente, tentando criar coragem para falar.

"Desembucha logo ou eu vou embora!" Afirmou o Gato em tom ligeiramente irritado, recostando à parede, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça do uniforme e fechando os olhos tentando se controlar.

Seiki engoliu seco ao ver aquele ser displicentemente recostado. Sentiu o coração acelerar, uma coragem gigantesca tomou sua consciência, por instinto deu os primeiros passos aproximando cada vez mais, até que chegou a uma distância que não poderia ser repelido pelos ágeis movimentos do ruivo.

Kyo abriu os olhos assustados com a presença que percebeu muito próximo de si, arregalou os belos rubis ao ver o loiro tão próximo, estranhamente sentiu todos os músculos contraindo-se impossibilitando qualquer movimento. Estremeceu ao ter a face tocada pelo rapaz mais alto, abriu a boca para falar algo, porém as palavras não vieram, um frio enorme cresceu dentro do peito enquanto a mão direita do outro lhe acariciava com delicadeza.

"Kyo... Eu gosto muito de você!" Seiki disse subindo a mão para pegar alguns fios do cabelo laranja que achava tão bonito, aproveitando o calor que o outro corpo emitia.

"Sei... Seiki... Não..." A voz de Kyo falhava a respiração acelerou levemente como se estivesse sofrendo alguma pressão.

Pressionando... Era exatamente assim que o Gato sentia-se, a atitude do colega era tão forte quanto inesperada, não sabia como reagir e, por alguma razão que desconhecia, não se via capaz de repelir aquele jovem.

O loiro respirou fundo em seguida chegando ainda mais próximo daquele ruivo lindo, sentindo o perfume daquelas madeixas bonitas.

"Me deixa mostrar... O quanto eu gosto..." A voz do loiro soa rouca e sensual e o hálito quente toca a pele do Gato.

Kyo estremece com o pedido, instintivamente fecha os olhos e não consegue se mover, estranhamente o único pensamento que tinha era "_Se fosse uma menina eu estava ferrado!"._

Os corpos se colaram. Seiki segurou com delicadeza os dois lados da face do ruivo entre as mãos, aproximando os rostos contemplando o máximo de tempo possível àqueles traços perfeitos, então finalmente fechou os olhos azuis quando tocou os lábios que tanto desejava.

Kyo ficou estático, abriu os olhos vendo a face tão próxima... Embora estranho o contado não era de todo ruim, e mentalmente se perguntava "_Por que não_?". A resposta não vinha de modo algum e por isso abriu os lábios e fechou os olhos vermelhos, segurando timidamente com as duas mãos a cintura do rapaz maior.

Seiki não vacilou, segurou o ruivo com mais paixão, aprofundando o beijo.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Yuki andava a passos acelerados, estava em uma parte do colégio que não costumava ir, aliás, a ala era quase inativa, a possibilidade daquele Gato estúpido estar ali era mínima, mas já tinha prometido a Tohru que iria procurar...

"_Um corredor..." _Pensou ao ver o vão bem próximo de onde estava.

Acelerou mais e em poucos instantes deparou-se com o vazio.

"_Ninguém aqui também". _ Pensou, vendo que o local não tinha saída.

Voltou para o corredor principal olhando para os dois lados e resolveu verificar o corredor um pouco mais adiante. O Rato já estava cansado da procura, iria voltar dali mesmo, mas resolveu checar apenas aquele corredor prometendo a si mesmo que não procuraria mais por aquele bichano!

Enfim chegou...

Yuki ficou atônico! Os sons desapareceram, tudo parecia se mover em câmera lenta, sentiu o coração falhar uma batida começando a rufar lenta e dolorosamente, as pernas enfraqueceram, poderia ir ao chão...

Kyo beijava Seiki... Tão calidamente... Com tanto sentimento... Tão... Apaixonadamente! Inevitavelmente uma raiva enorme começou a nascer no coração do garoto, poderia matar aqueles dois.

"Kyo..." A voz abafada do Rato sai apenas murmurada.

O ruivo surpreendeu-se parando de pronto o que fazia, os rubis vibrantes arregalaram-se ao ver a ratazana parada e completamente pálida.

"Yuki... Não é isso que você está pensando!" Afirmou afoito afastando os corpos, quebrando todo o contado com o loiro, preocupando-se apenas com o Rato.

Seiki olhou interrogativamente para Kyo, o ruivo parecia não vê-lo mais, só tinha olhos para...

Yuki recuou um passo enquanto Kyo avançou... O Rato estava confuso, aquela cena era... Era... Nojenta!

"Ridículo..." Murmurou antes de girar sobre os calcanhares e começar a correr pelos corredores.

O bichano ficou ainda mais surpreso, sentiu uma grande pontada no peito, algo parecia se quebrar... Vacilou um instante, mas no outro moveu as pernas acelerando o movimento indo atrás do outro que já estava longe.

"_Fui completamente ignorado._". Constatou o loiro em pensamento, após ter ficado só. Continuava olhando para a direção tomada pelos Souma e com o cenho franzido, achando aquilo muito estranho.

O Rato corria como se a própria vida dependesse desse fato, ia o mais rápido que seu corpo permitia, sabia que aquele bichano estava logo atrás, mas nunca o alcançaria. Finalmente viu Tohru parada onde haviam se separado. Parou de pronto assim que chegou a ela, em questão de segundos Kyo também chegou.

Tohru olhou curiosa. Os dois jovens arfavam cansados e ambos curvaram-se apoiando as mãos nas coxas respirando também pela boca, buscando o máximo de ar possível.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou com tom inocente e curioso.

"Apenas... Apenas mais uma disputa..." Yuki disse sem olhar para o primo, já começando a caminhar sendo acompanhado dela jovem.

Kyo nada disse, apenas começou a caminha ao lado dos dois, seguindo finalmente para casa.

Por todo o caminho o silêncio se fez, Honda ficou preocupada, não era comum ver aqueles dois se ignorando daquela maneira.

"Tenha uma boa noite, senhorita Honda!". Yuki disse educado, no momento em que eles iriam se separar.

"Até amanhã!". O Gato falou tentando esconder a apreensão que crescia a cada segundo dentro de si.

"Boa noite..." Respondeu Tohru. Deveria estar alegre, porém algo lhe dizia que uma coisa muito importante iria acontecer àquela noite, no entanto, parecia que deveria ser sem sua intervenção.

Kyo e Yuki recomeçaram a caminhada, ao poucos os primos se afastavam caminhando um em cada lado da estrada. A casa já estava próxima, no entanto, nunca pareceu tão distante. Ambos iam de cabeça baixa, não conseguiam se encarar.

O Rato... Nesse um enorme e desagradável sentimento crescia, sufocando como se impedisse o ar de entrar. Doía, machucava, preso na garganta, tomando conta completamente do corpo delgado esmagando até mesmo o coração.

Já Kyo estava apreensivo, lançava discretos olhares para a ratazana, não sabia o que fazer e se Yuki contasse o que viu para alguém? Se bem que para o bichano esse não era o maior problema, incomodava profundamente o fato do outro ter visto, se era realmente possível, sentia-se ainda mais distante do Rato.

Finalmente a 'remota' residência foi alcançada.

Caminharam de encontro à porta de entrada, que foi aberta pelo Rato. Ao mesmo tempo fizeram menção de entrar, mas pararam e Kyo deixou que o outro entrasse, o viu colocar os sapatos próximos à porta e logo depois fez o mesmo, fechando-a em seguida.

O silêncio era mórbido e constrangedor!

Kyo ficou na sala onde jogará seu material em cima do sofá enquanto Yuki entrou na cozinha colocando a mochila sobre uma cadeira, foi até a geladeira querendo pegar algo para beber e, grudado no metal através de um imã, lá encontrou um bilhete em papel branco escrito em preto.

"_O 'trio amigos do peito' vai relembrar os velhos tempos! Até amanhã..._" Yuki viu que estava assinado por Shigure.

"Hummm... Ainda não sei como o Hatori suporta". Murmurou o Rato, lembrando-se de como eram o irmão e o Cão quando estavam juntos, pareciam ainda piores do que o normal!

"Disse alguma coisa?" Perguntou Kyo entrando na cozinha, ouvindo sem compreender o que o outro acabará de dizer.

"Não falei com você!" Yuki respondeu seco, tudo o que menos queria era falar com o bichano naquele instante.

Kyo tencionou responder da mesma maneira mal educada, porém outros fatos lhe vieram a mente.

"Yuki... Sei que temos nossos problemas, mas...". Tinha que tomar coragem para falar! Não poderia deixar as coisas como estavam.

"O quê? O quê foi, Kyo? Vai me pedir segredo sobre aquela cena deplorável?" Estranhamente o Rato não conseguiu se conter, desferindo, ao olhar para Kyo, cada palavra carregada de raiva e frustração em tom levemente mais alto que o normal.

O Gato arregalou os olhos, jamais esperou tal reação do 'príncipe'! Yuki era sempre tão contido e cortês, mesmo quando estavam em disputas, ele nunca expressou tamanho descontrole e raiva.

"Yuki... Eu não entendo...". Não conseguia formular palavras, tão pouco conseguir formular uma tese que explicasse aquela atitude.

"Não entende? Isso não me surpreende! Sabe porque não consegue perceber?" Yuki ficava cada vez mais irritado, porém o tom da voz havia parado de subir e os olhos violetas brilhavam em pura cólera.

Novamente Kyo não conseguiu responder, apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça em resposta a indagação do outro.

"Porque você é burro! E muito cego! Não enxerga nem um palmo à frente do nariz! É tão sem noção que supõe que aquele garoto quer algo com você! Burro! Ele está te enganando! _Quem iria querer algo com_ _um monstro repugnante como você_!" Finalmente parou de falar.

Silêncio.

Yuki ouviu as próprias palavras em pensamento e instantaneamente arrependeu-se! Sentiu o coração doer absurdamente com se tivesse sido oprimido por gigantesca força impedindo o batimento... Espalhando dor por todo o peito, ficou mudo completamente atônito apenas fitando o ruivo.

Kyo sentiu o chão fugir a seus pés vendo-se mergulhar em imensa e fria escuridão, apenas aquelas palavras ecoando em sua mente...

"_Quem iria querer algo com_ _um monstro repugnante como você?__"_

"_Ele sabe..." _Constatou em pensamento após ter ouvido novamente as palavras ecoando na mente

"_Yuki me viu... Naquele instante em que Tohru me aceitou...". _A dor no peito moreno parecia aumentar a cada segundo. Baixou a cabeça deixando os fios laranja cobrirem os olhos escarlate.

"_Ele viu... Sente nojo. Nunca... Nunca... Ele nunca irá me aceitar... Não ficará ao meu lado...". _Cerrou os punhos com força, se odiando por ter-se deixado invadir por aquele cálido sentimento que agora sabia... Nunca seria correspondido.

Kyo não conseguia sair do lugar, os pensamentos atormentavam, o coração parecia não bater, as pernas enfraqueceram, todo o corpo parecia apenas uma fina casca incapaz de esconder o horror que guardava dentro de si, era como se nesse instante tivesse se transformado naquela coisa medonha que, embora pareça forte, é frágil como cristal.

O Rato não sabia o que fazer, se arrependera amargamente no instante em que calara, mas agora já era tarde, não poderia apagar nem mesmo tirar o peso das palavras que proferiu, sentia que havia afastado de forma definitiva qualquer possibilidade de ter seus sonhos transformados em realidade.

"Kyo...". Sussurrou temeroso erguendo a mão direita, querendo tocar o rosto do ruivo que parecia tão distante, mas na realidade ainda estava na porta da cozinha. Inutilmente a ratazana tentava ver os olhos do amado, porém não conseguia, parecia que a cada misero respirar o outro se afastava...

"Você venceu... Yuki". Disse apenas, dando as costas para o outro indo ao segundo andar.

"Não!" A palavra saiu em pequeno murmúrio quase inaudível proferido pelo jovem de bonitas madeixas cinza.

"_Eu perdi... De vez..."_ Yuki admitiu para si em pensamento e então abraçou o próprio corpo. Não se sentia capaz de mover sequer um músculo.

Incapaz de mudar o que disse deixou-se ficar ali perdido na angustia abraçado ao próprio corpo. Estranhamente tudo o que havia ao redor desapareceu, ouvia apenas as próprias palavras ecoando repetidamente, acompanhado apenas da visão mais tortuosa de toda existência, os tristes rubis amados desolados como o de alguém traído por um ser amado...Então seguido da cabeça baixa... Derrotada e sem vontade...

_**oooOOOooo**_

"_Quem iria querer algo com_ _um monstro repugnante como você?_"

As malditas palavras ecoaram mais uma vez na mente do ruivo, assim que entrou em seu quarto. No instante em que começara a conversa, Kyo havia resolvido finalmente revelar o que sentia por aquela ratazana, dizer que o ódio na verdade era outro sentimento que tentava a todo custo deturpar, porém nem mesmo por um misero segundo conseguiu fazê-lo! E agora...

"_Realmente... Um monstro não tem o direito de amar..."._ Pensou triste abrindo o armário.

"_Pelo menos agora sei a resposta..."_ Disse em tom baixo para si enquanto pegava alguns objetos...

_**oooOOOooo**_

Segundos... Minutos... Horas? Yuki não conseguia definir o tempo. Havia ficado parado no mesmo lugar por todo o tempo, por isso ainda estava uniformizado e abraçado ao próprio corpo. Longinquamente um som veio lhe chamar a atenção... Teve dificuldade de identificá-los até o momento em que recobrou completamente a consciência e então percebeu...

Eram passos! Passos de Kyo que descia a escada! Yuki finalmente saiu do torpor olhando para a porta por onde logo viu o ruivo passar sem olhar para os lados e... Com uma mochila nas costas!

"... _Um dia o Gato vai embora e o Rato não vai ter com quem brincar, restar-lhe há apenas uma opção... Será que você a quer, Yuki?"_

As palavras de Shigure novamente vieram à mente do jovem.

"_Ele vai embora_!" A certeza assolou a mente e o coração do rapaz.

A única luz que iluminava a escuridão em que vivia estava se afastando... Diminuindo tal qual uma porta que é fechada lentamente, trazendo apenas frio e abandono... Como se tivessem vontade própria, as pernas de Yuki moveram-se indo para a porta da cozinha, parando onde o ruivo havia passado há poucos instantes.

"Kyo... Aonde vai?" A pergunta saiu afoita, quase desesperada, mas ainda em tom baixo. Estava próximo à parede e a segurava com a mão direita, como se aquilo pudesse evitar que caísse enquanto a outra se mantinha envolta na cintura esguia.

"Para qualquer lugar bem longe daqui!" Respondeu o ruivo seco, sem olhar para trás.

"Mas... E Akito?" Tinha que impedir! De alguma forma tinha que evitar que o Gato fosse!

Kyo então se virou, os rubis sempre tão brilhantes, ainda estavam ofuscados pela dor e agora expressavam cólera!

"Ele que se dane! Ele e toda família Souma! Sou o Gato, lembra? Não pertenço ao Doze Signos e não tenho que me submeter àquele patriarca idiota!".

Yuki ficou mudo, não sabia o que fazer para manter Kyo sob aquele teto. Deveria falar o que realmente sentia? Não! Seria pior, o ruivo iria embora de vez com toda certeza! Mas ainda havia mais um argumento...

"E a senhorita Honda?" Sabia, ela era o ponto fraco de ambos e quem sabe com isso o bichano desistisse de partir.

Kyo parou, a imagem da jovem de longos cabelos castanho-claro, de sorriso bobo e fácil, e olhos tão brilhantes quanto estrelas, veio-lhe à mente...

"Tohru..." Murmurou a voz rouca só para si. Tantas coisas compartilhadas, tantas feridas curadas... Tanto carinho e amor... Amenizou a expressão ficando sereno e pensativo por longos segundos.

"Ela compreenderá..." Disse apenas.

Como em câmera lenta, Yuki viu o outro girar sobre os calcanhares e caminhar para a porta que então se abriu. O sol lá fora ainda brilhava, agora alaranjado. A luz veio misturando-se e se confundindo com a silhueta do bichano... Lentamente a claridade foi sumindo... A porta foi fechada e novamente Yuki se viu só em meio à escuridão.

Solitário, abandonado por aquele que amava, a culpa pesava e o coração doía. Incapaz, insignificante, inferior... Yuki sentia tudo isso. No entanto, uma delicada figura se formou em sua mente... Tohru Honda! Ela nunca se entregava, continuava a sorrir e a caminhar não importasse a adversidade, ela sempre continuava! E lutava sempre para seguir o que acreditava.

"_Tenho que lutar..._ _Não posso desistir... Tenho que tentar... Mudar!"_ A certeza surgiu no âmago do rapaz, não iria ficar parado e apenas deixar a porta se fechar!

Kyo caminhava cabisbaixo, acabara de abandonar a casa que ainda podia ser vista a suas costas, na verdade ainda estava no jardim, no entanto parecia ter andado quilômetros! A cabeça pesava e as pernas pareciam não querer obedecer aos comandos de ir para longe.

"Espera!" Um grito soou desesperado e afoito. O vento soprou mais forte causando rebuliço entre as folhas das árvores, desprendendo folhas verdes que bailaram acelerada no ar...

Continua...

_**oooOOOooo**_

Ultra-especial nada importante – Parte I 

(Rsrsrsrs... Não resisti!).

Tenho que admitir: Estive com muito medo de lançar essa fic! Sem brincadeiras!

"_Fascínio"_ foi muito bem aceita e recebi até ameaça de morte exigindo a continuação... Estou com medo de ter ficado um lixo! (T-T )

Por isso dividi em dois capítulos, se tiver ruim nem publico o segundo. ¬¬'


	2. Encontros

**Nota inicial**

Devido as constantes ameaças de morte, resolvi publicar esse capitulo. Espero sinceramente que agrade.

Acho que nunca disse isso, mas... Infelizmente Furuba não me pertence... (inconsolada por não ter o Kyo), enfim essa é uma obra de fã para fã sem interesses financeiros ou de denegrir o anime/ mangá.

**oooOOOooo**

**Difícil Amor**

**Aiko Hosokawa**

**Capítulo 02 – Encontros.**

O Gato assustou-se ao ouvir o chamado que mais parecia uma ordem, parou de pronto voltando-se para a casa.

"Não! Não vou desistir!" Yuki disse baixinho para si após ter chamado pelo ruivo.

O Rato olhou para o seu amado Gato, a cena era linda! O sol, com sua luz dourada iluminava todo o corpo do surpreso rapaz, as cores do astro rei mesclavam-se com o cabelo bonito que parecia mais claro as pontas e no contorno da cabeça os fios se moviam devido à brisa que soprava agora mais suave, carregando ainda folhas e algumas pétalas de flor.

Kyo estava com calça jeans larga com grandes bolsos comuns na altura dos joelhos, usava, ainda, uma camisa sem manga preta, nos pés habituais tênis branco e nas costas a mochila preta e laranja com sua forma ligeiramente arredondada devido à quantidade de coisas que ali estava.

"Não enche!" O ruivo falou sério voltando a caminhar.

Os pés descalços do Rato logo sentiram a terra fria, as pernas do jovem moveram-se velozmente, agora tendo completa consciência e certeza do que queria.

Instantes se passaram até que o ruivo notou a investida que era feita contra ele. Não iria deixar! Não permitiria que Yuki o alcançasse! Então moveu as pernas no intuito de começar a correr impulsionou o corpo, porém... Foi ao chão, caindo deitado de frente para o solo usando a mão esquerda para dar apoio para não machucar a bela face, a mochila caiu um pouco mais adiante.

"Mas o quê...?" Ia perguntar, porém não precisou, pois quando virou para olhar viu Yuki agarrado a sua perna direita, usando de toda a força para que não saísse.

"Me solta!" Gruiu colocando o pé esquerdo no ombro do Rato empurrando para baixo com toda força, queria quebrar aquele contato e fugir dali!

"Não! Eu não vou deixar!" Yuki gritou segurando ainda mais forte.

Kyo se debatia, tentava de todo modo se livrar, mas Yuki não soltava! Muito pelo contrário, segurava mais forte! Devido ao movimento do bichano foi fácil para o Rato segurar ambas as pernas do ruivo prendendo os joelhos. Aos poucos ia subindo pelo corpo maior, segurando as coxas do moreno, impossibilitando que ele se libertasse já que agora mantinha todo o corpo em cima do outro.

"Que droga! Me solta!" Rosnou o Gato ao ter os pulsos seguros.

"Nunca! Você não vai!" Respondeu com firmeza conseguindo sentar sobre o abdômen do ruivo.

"Sai! Sai de cima de mim!" Gritou Kyo completamente tomado pela cólera.

"Não! Eu já disse que não vou deixar você ir!" Respondeu apertando ainda mais o pulso do outro.

"Por quê? Por que se importa tanto?" Os rubis hesitantes firmaram-se nos violetas após a pergunta, desejava saber mais do que tudo a resposta para aquela indagação.

Silêncio.

Yuki continuou segurando, porém a mente pareceu desligar-se do corpo completamente concentrando na resposta que se formava em seus lábios.

"Eu não sei..." Disse o rapaz de madeixas gris.

Novamente Kyo se decepcionou, a força abandonou o corpo moreno e deixou os braços caírem sendo forçados contra o chão pelas mãos do outro, virou o rosto para o lado direito, não queria olhar.

"Não sei como... Mas... Me apaixonei por um Gato estúpido como você...". A confissão saiu em um murmúrio de alívio, em tom doce e audível.

O sol, as árvores, a casa, o vento, o som, tudo pareceu desaparecer para Kyo naquele momento, novas palavras ecoaram-lhe na mente, o coração que parecia morto pulsou forte fazendo barulho alto aos ouvidos do ruivo, conforme o órgão batia, fazendo correr pelas veias e artérias um calor quase insuportável, não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer, atônico demais para reagir em tão poucos segundos.

Alívio, a mais pura paz foi o que sentiu Yuki ao proferir as palavras que lhe apertavam o coração. Olhou para o ruivo que permanecia na mesma posição com os olhos levemente arregalados, soltou os pulsos do Gato e levou a mão direita à face morena tocando levemente o perfil. A textura da pele era ainda mais agradável do que qualquer sonho, o calor que ela transmitia era ainda mais ardente e deleitoso do que imaginara.

Não quis mais se conter, afinal não havia mais motivo, abaixou-se aproximando a face levemente corada da de Kyo e então beijou delicadamente, apenas um cálido toque, mas que demonstrava todo o amor que sentia.

"Fica... Fica comigo.". Yuki disse baixinho com os lábios ainda muito próximos à face do amado fazendo sua respiração e hálito quente tocar a pele morena.

Kyo estremeceu quando foi beijado, por mais que desejasse jamais imaginou que aquele momento aconteceria... Tão improvável: Gato e Rato juntos! Virou o rosto fixando o olhar nos violeta que amava tanto, à distância entre as bocas era mínima e os narizes quase se tocavam.

O ruivo levou a mão esquerda à face alva, temerosamente, a tocando com cuidado. Viu os olhos de Yuki se fechando como que apreciando o contato, então guiou a outra mão à face direita do Rato tocando assim os dois lados, inevitavelmente a distância aumentou um pouco, mas apenas o suficiente para que pudesse contemplar mais os belos traços jovens...

Yuki mantinha os olhos fechados puxando e liberando o ar com calma, a expressão da bonita face era de prazer cálido e tranqüilo, nos lábios pequenos um sorriso se desenhou, as madeixas sedosas caiam para frente em cascata gris moldando perfeitamente o rosto levemente ruborizado.

O polegar direito do Gato tocou o lábio inferior do outro sentindo a maciez. Guiou a mão esquerda para a nuca entrelaçando os dedos nas bonitas madeixas cinza, à outra se mantendo na face que a cada instante parecia mais vermelha.

Quando abriu os olhos Yuki mal acreditou no que viu! Os olhos vermelhos do amado possuíam ternura tão cálida que emocionava... Rubis que possuíam o brilho das estrelas e o mais puro sentimento humano: Amor! Aquele olhar era mais bonito do que todos o que já lhe haviam sido lançados! O toque tão desejado o carinho antes ausente... E as faces que novamente se aproximavam...

A aproximação...

O Ruivo trazia, lentamente, o outro para mais perto, o tempo parecia não existir, apenas os sons do rufar de cada coração apaixonado era ouvido, ambos batendo descompassada e aceleradamente como em sinfonia síncrona e enamorada.

Os lábios enfim se tocaram, a princípio tímida e superficialmente, as bocas se abriram e as línguas se chocaram espalhando por ambos os corpos um enorme calor. E os corpos pediam por mais desse sentimento que logo veio ao intensificar o beijo.

Agora as línguas brigavam por espaço bailando como serpentes, difundindo o desejo que cada qual sentia. Vida parecia estar sendo transmitida com o contato em intensidade jamais sentida pelo Gato ou pelo Rato, parecia curar as feridas e iluminar a escuridão que envolvia ambas as almas. Longos minutos se passaram, finalmente o ar faltou aos pulmões e a carícia cessou. Então se encararam mudos por apenas alguns instantes.

"Yuki..." Murmurou o ruivo quebrando o silêncio. Por mais que desejasse que aquilo ocorresse não conseguia tirar da mente as palavras ditas na cozinha...

"Como... Por que quer ficar comigo se me acha repugnante?" Precisava da resposta mais do que tudo no mundo naquele instante.

Para o Gato tudo parecia bom demais para ser verdade, sentia que a qualquer instante o outro sairia de cima de si, diria novas palavras cruéis que lhe retornariam aos tempos em que viveu entre os Souma ainda na infância e, em seguida, iria se afastar.

Uma forte e gélida dor no peito! Foi o que o Rato sentiu ao ser indagado pelo amado, novamente o arrependimento assolou o rapaz. Os olhos violetas se enevoaram pela tristeza, queria poder apagar aquelas malditas palavras das lembranças do amado.

"Você é lindo, Kyo..." Disse ternamente acariciando a cabeça do ruivo aproveitando para contemplar a face máscula e brincar com os fios laranja que caiam para trás em direção ao solo.

"Sei que é difícil, mas esqueça o que foi dito antes e apenas fique comigo!" Afirmou confiante, porém calidamente.

Yuki aproximou novamente os corpos, agora levando a cabeça para o peito do outro e lá a descansando, esticou as pernas encaixando-as entre as de Kyo aninhando-se, procurando por proteção que tanto necessitava.

Ouviu calado o que o outro dizia. Para o Gato aquilo não pareceu tão complicado assim, queria muito ficar com o primo e aquelas palavras não impediram que isso acontecesse! Enlaçou o corpo ligeiramente menor e mais delicado envolvendo os braços no dorso esguio, suspirou levemente aliviado, fechando os olhos entregando-se ao momento.

A brisa acariciava ambos os corpos, o céu pintado de laranja era o manto que encobria a cena, às árvores ao redor da casa continuavam a deixar escapar algumas folhas que dançavam ao ritmo do vento.

Segundos... Minutos... Um tempo que não se poderia precisar. O alaranjado dera lugar ao manto azul escuro que ainda possuía nuances em tons mais claros e a dupla continuava deitada, aconchegados um ao outro.

"Yuki... Temos que levantar.". Comentou Kyo após ter aberto os olhos e ver o céu.

"...!" O Rato não queria sair dali, sabia, quando levantassem iam acabar racionando sobre a situação, até mesmo um simples toque seria complicado, afinal por mais que se amassem não é possível apagar anos de rivalidade, além do quê, mesmo vivendo sob o mesmo teto, a dupla não sabia conviver...

"_Nos amamos..."_. Pensou Yuki revendo as cenas que há pouco aconteceram.

"_Ele não me disse isso... E nem que vai ficar..._". Constatou ainda em pensamento, abrindo os olhos assustado e então os mirando para ver a face morena.

"Vamos entrar?" Perguntou em um murmúrio, vendo mentalmente o ruivo de erguer, pegar a mochila dizer algo como 'Finalmente venci você!', e então partir para sempre...

"Claro!" Afirmou Kyo sorrindo timidamente.

O sorriso foi devolvido, porém existia ali uma pequena tristeza por ainda não saber exatamente o que o outro sentia. Em movimentos lânguidos o Rato saiu do lugar, novamente sentando sobre o Gato e erguendo-se em seguida, ficando de pé ao lado do primo, depois lhe oferecendo a mão direita para ajudar o outro a se erguer.

Com a mão esquerda Kyo segurou com firmeza a mão estendida levantando-se em um impulso. Levemente puxou a mão ainda segura pelo outro, porém não conseguiu soltar, estranhando a força que era aplicada ao contato, mas sem apertar, apenas impedindo que saísse.

"A mochila..." Disse o ruivo apontando com o indicador direito.

Yuki apenas sorriu indo pegar o objeto levando o ruivo consigo. Pegou-a e colocou no dorso, ainda uniformizado, usando apenas uma alça que mantinha segura com a mão esquerda guiando o Gato em direção a casa.

A atitude do outro intrigava Kyo, subiam os degraus de entrada e logo alcançaram à porta, o Rato abriu e após terem ultrapassado, foi fechada pelo Gato. O bichano retirou o tênis deixando-os ao lado da entrada da casa.

"Temos que colocar suas coisas de volta ao quarto". Disse o Rato com um estranho e impreciso sorriso a face que parecia querer esconder algo como nervosismo. No entanto Kyo nada disse, apenas concordou com a cabeça e continuou a ir junto ao amado.

Era estranho o que acontecia, um universo a parte parecia ter tomado conta de suas vidas, como se alguém simplesmente resolvesse dar um rumo diferente àquelas vidas... Chegaram ao segundo andar e ainda unidos pelas mãos, caminharam para o quarto do Gato.

Finalmente entraram, o ruivo contemplava o dorso esguio do garoto a sua frente e perguntava-se o motivo daquele comportamento estranho e também se perguntava o que faria a parti de agora...

"Yuki...". Chamou pelo primo.

"...!". O rapaz apenas virou-se para o outro encarando e sorrindo daquela mesma maneira estranha.

"Não precisa temer... Não vou embora.". O ruivo não entendeu porque havia dito essas palavras, no entanto, tinha a impressão de que elas deveriam ser ditas.

As palavras, ditas com carinho e seguidas de pequeno sorriso, acalentaram o coração do rapaz de madeixas cinza, o aperto que incomodava no peito, lentamente, foi diminuindo até que novamente o coração bateu tranqüilo e leve.

Os olhos violetas brilharam com ternura, Yuki sorriu soltando a mão do ruivo, nada disse, apenas caminhou em direção a cama e sobre ela depositando o objeto que antes o amado carregava cheio de objetos pessoais.

O ruivo admirava o dorso do outro, tão delicado e sensual, a janela estava aberta e apenas o brilho da noite iluminava aquela figura e a luz prata da lua cheia mesclava-se ao cabelo bonito do Rato dando a ele um tom ilusoriamente mais claro.

Languidamente as pernas morenas deixaram a posição de repouso indo ao encontro do outro rapaz. Tal qual grande predador felino Kyo foi se aproximando, levemente serrou os olhos para aguçar a visão e, a passos silenciosos, o Gato foi chegando mais perto do Rato.

O jovem de madeixas cinza estava compenetrado olhando para a mochila, somente a idéia de que Kyo poderia ter ido embora era dolorosa, porém agora não conseguia manter a mesma convicção que mudara a opinião do impulsivo primo.

"_Como será daqui para frente?"_ Se perguntava em pensamento completamente perdido no mais profundo vale de sua consciência.

"Yuki... Temos que tirar essa sua camisa...". A voz do ruivo saiu banhada em luxúria, rouca e sensual, sussurrada ao ouvido amado.

O Rato sentiu o corpo estremecer, arrepiando-se ao sentir o quente hálito do outro lhe tocando a pele na região do pescoço, um forte e gélido relâmpago percorreu seu interior parecendo tornar os movimentos dos músculos atos completamente impossíveis.

A mão direita de Kyo tocou o lado direito da bonita e esguia cintura do rapaz ligeiramente menor, a outra levou para a gola do uniforme azul agora todo sujo devido ao contato com os pés do ruivo afrouxando levemente a gravata.

"Hummm...". O ronronar do Rato foi quase inaudível, instintivamente fechou os olhos apreciando o contato que o corpo maior iniciava.

Mais um pouco, Kyo aproximou ainda mais os corpos, colando seu peito no dorso do parceiro, sentia o corpo reagir, lentamente o sangue aquecia deleitosamente expandindo calor cálido por cada uma das células que se agitavam excitando todo o ser.

"Yuki...". Murmurou novamente o Gato, agora beijando levemente a curva do pescoço alvo.

"Kyo...". A voz de Yuki saia rouca e inebriada. Levou a mão esquerda até a que descansava em sua cintura sobrepondo-a com leveza.

O bichano novamente beijou aquela bela pele branquinha sentindo o estremecer do corpo menor.

"Ratazana... Quero realizar um doce sonho meu...". Ainda era o Gato quem falava, mantendo o mesmo sensual tom de voz.

Mais uma vez o corpo menor estremeceu, afinal não era o único que há muito desejava aquele momento? As palavras e o olhar de Kyo possuíam tanto desejo e carinho que todo o desagradável sentimento de inferioridade que possuía desapareceu, aquele olhar fazia-o se sentir como o ser mais especial e desejado do mundo.

"Ahhh... Kyo... Nunca imaginei que um dia os sonhos que me perturbam a noite pudessem mesmo se realizar...". Disse e suspirou, novamente fechando as belas orbes em confortável alívio.

Os rubis brilharam de maneira lasciva cerrando-se levemente, os lábios foram de encontro aos do parceiro tomando apenas o inferior mordendo e puxando levemente.

"Hummm... Você é uma delicia... Da até vontade de te comer todinho...". A voz rouca do bichano soava lânguida e sensual, chegando aos ouvidos do outro tal como melodiosa canção desprovida de pudores.

Novamente os lábios de Kyo avançaram sobre o outro mordendo agora o queixo, sugando levemente.

"Ahhhh...". Gemeu baixinho o alvo rapaz de madeixas cor de tempestade, deixando a cabeça pender para trás, as palavras do outro simplesmente o tiravam de órbita elevando a um estado que só poderia ser o que chamam de 'paraíso'.

Aproveitando o movimento do outro rapaz, o ruivo começou a beijar o pescoço branquinho segurando a nuca dele com firmeza enquanto sugava, deixando belas marcas arredondadas e vermelhas.

"Hummm... Kyo...". Novamente a voz do Rato soou roucamente inebriada. Sentia todo o corpo arder como se chamas o tomasse, no entanto eram os lábios do amado que disseminavam aquela sensação entorpercedora.

As delicadas mãos de Yuki se firmaram no dorso largo do ruivo forçando as pontas das unhas, gravando-as na pele ainda por cima da negra camisa, mas com intensidade tal que marcava a cútis oculta.

A mão do ruivo que prendia o pescoço do rapaz menor libertou-o caminhando novamente para a gola da camisa enquanto os lábios sugavam a pele clara. Mais um pouco, a gravata foi afrouxada dando espaço para que o primeiro botão por ela oculto fosse aberto e logo a pele que ali se escondia foi beijada e sugada com desejo.

Os hábeis dedos da curiosa mão felina transpassaram mais uma barreira e outra também, já revelando parte do tórax alvo com o luar que iluminava o ato de amor. Jogando a gravata do outro para o lado, Kyo apressou-se em guiar os lábios para a pele exposta, abrindo mais um botão finalmente chegando ao mamilo esquerdo que tomou entre os lábios.

"Ahhhh...". Gemeu mais alto Yuki devido ao ato, fechando os olhos com ainda mais firmeza, arqueando levemente para trás, entrelaçando todos os dedos nos fios cor de fogo do garoto que lhe oferecia prazer supremo e... Amor!

"Hummm...". Murmurou o Gato degustando aquele sublime sabor enquanto sentia o próprio corpo arder em desejo de possuir com força e carinho aquele delicado ser, porém queria afoitamente que o momento perdurasse o máximo possível e usaria de toda sua curta calma para fazê-lo.

"Hummm... Ahhhh... Kyo… Tá bom… Bom demais...". A voz rouca disse baixinho, audível apenas ao bichano que lhe tocava com paixão.

Kyo sugava o pequeno mamilo com força deixando o local avermelhado, ao ouvir as roucas palavras abriu as belas orbes que refletiam a prateada luz do luar tomando para si todo o misticismo que envolve o símbolo de Diana, então fitou a face afogueada de Yuki.

"_Simplesmente perfeito..."_. Pensou tendo a certeza que jamais em sua vida vira tamanha beleza, também certo de que jamais esqueceria aquele quadro primoroso em beleza em todos os ínfimos detalhes.

O mamilo esquerdo foi abandonado e os famintos lábios do ruivo se encaminharam para o direito sugando-o com volúpia, passando a ponta da língua na rija pontinha tomando novamente entre os lábios aquela parte do amado.

Na casa apenas os dois amantes permaneciam, o silêncio imperava absoluto em todos os cômodos sendo derrotado apenas pelas vozes que gemiam embriagada no quarto do Gato, sendo fracamente audíveis no corredor.

Ambos os Soumas não conseguiam racionalizar algo além daquele momento, a janela que jazia aberta era completamente ignorada assim como a brisa que por ela entrava e acariciava os corpos ardentes de desejo.

Agora o jovem de rubi olhar abandona o que fazia subindo novamente pelo pescoço marcado por seu toque lambendo sensualmente a pele fazendo o corpo menor arrepiar completamente, finalmente chegando aos lábios e tomando-os.

O beijo se iniciou em ritmo voluptuoso, as línguas bailavam uma de encontro à outra liberando aquela sensação única envolvendo ambos os seres em seu inebriante torpor, elevando os sentidos a ponto de perderem toda a percepção do universo, focando tudo o que tinham apenas um no outro e em si mesmos.

A camisa de Yuki foi completamente aberta e o jovem pode sentir o tecido que cobria o corpo do amado roçando-lhe o peito e abdômen alvos, causando estranhes e aumentando a vontade de arrancar as vestes do outro.

Enquanto o beijo seguia, as ágeis mãos do Rato enlaçaram-se na cintura do ruivo segurando a negra camisa erguendo-a um pouco sentindo enfim a calor daquela pele que se assemelhava a brasas ardentes, porém não conseguiu erguer mais do cinco centímetros e então separou os lábios.

"Tira.". Disse baixinho, mantendo a testa colada com a do Gato.

Em um movimento rápido, Kyo se afastou descolando os corpos segurando a camisa onde antes o amado segurava e em um hábil movimento retirando completamente a peça jogando-a para algum canto do quarto, em seguida investindo contra o alvo rapaz colocando a mão direita do lado esquerdo do pescoço ainda avermelhado de Yuki enquanto a outra mão foi para a esguia cintura, e os lábios famintos foram em direção ao pescoço, tal qual insaciável vampiro atacando sua indefesa presa.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh...". Yuki gemeu mais alto arqueando as costas, serrando os olhos com firmeza sentindo a fina dor da mordida espalhando-se de forma estranhamente prazerosa pelas células de seu corpo esguio.

Os braços do Rato envolveram o amado, a mão direita entrelaçando seus dedos nos fios cor de fogo enquanto a esquerda deliciava-se com o dorso bem definido do primo.

"Hummm...". Gemeu Kyo como se estivesse a degustar a maior de todas as delícias, enquanto sugava a pele do primo.

Novamente abandonou a carícia subindo com beijos até o lóbulo da orelha esquerda que logo foi mordido levemente e sugada, a língua curiosa adentrou ao orifício da cartilagem explorando rapidamente a ponta da orelha que foi mordida sensualmente e novos beijos foram distribuídos pela face de Yuki até que novamente os lábios se tocaram iniciando um novo beijo apaixonado.

Ambas as mãos do bichano envolveram-se na esguia cintura do outro rapaz que foi puxado com mais força colando ambos os sexos excitados, arrepiando os corpos e instigando ainda mais o desejo e as mãos de Yuki bailavam com firmeza nas costas do parceiro deixando seu rastro vermelho que ressaltava na pele amorenada.

O contato labial findou, ambos pararam mantendo as posições e o rubi olhar encarava com doçura terna os violetas que lhe retribuíam o mais puro e sublime sentimento. Levemente o Rato continuava sua carícia pelo dorso do amado, a mão direita de Kyo subiu tocando suavemente a face corada do outro, deslizando sobre ela languidamente, sentindo a maciez dos fios que caiam grudando na suada pele de sua ratazana.

"Yuki...". Murmurou baixinho o ruivo, a voz soando mais rouca e sensual do que o normal.

"Kyo...". Também chamou pelo outro.

Um momento de comunhão, dois seres que se amavam e concretizavam o maior de todos os sentimentos provando da divina arte do amor, dando vida a algo que antes existia apenas no âmago de cada um e que aflorava ao se unirem em ato profano.

Um passo... E Kyo começou a guiar o parceiro para a cama.

Yuki não conseguia desprender o olhar daquele mar de chamas nas quais haviam se transformado os olhos do amado, então sentiu o calcanhar bater no futon, instintivamente começou a se abaixar tocando o macio colchão com ambas as mãos inclinando o corpo para trás sem, em um momento sequer, desviar o olhar do Gato.

O bichano foi acompanhando o parceiro até que ele já havia deitado completamente, ficando assim sobre o corpo menor, ajoelhado, a perna direita apoiada entre as de Yuki e as mãos uma apoiada de cada lado da cabeça do Rato.

Os olhos escarlates brilharam de maneira ainda mais maliciosa ao contemplar a bela visão do outro. As bochechas coradas de um pudor que desaparecia gradativamente, as madeixas gris que caíam para trás em direção ao colchão, os olhos que brilhavam com o reflexo da lua cheia e os lábios macios entreabertos que buscam ar, ainda umedecidos e rosados.

"Yuki... Eu não vou parar...". Disse roucamente em tom de aviso.

"Não pare...". Pediu sensualmente.

Então o ruivo se apoiou nos cotovelos aproximando as faces novamente, unindo os lábios começando apenas em um toque suave, o corpo maior foi colando ao menor até que estava completamente deitado sobre ele, enquanto o beijo se intensificava.

Deleitosa sensação apoderou-se do corpo de Yuki, o peso sobre si, imaginar que era Kyo... Tê-lo a lhe beijar de maneira apaixonada e banhada em desejo... Não precisar ouvir, não precisava que o Gato pronunciasse as mesmas sinceras e apaixonadas palavras que dissera... Não precisava ouvir "Eu te amo" contanto que ele continuasse ali para sempre.

Os famintos lábios do ruivo deixaram os do outro, descendo novamente pelo pescoço beijando sem pressa aproveitando cada centímetro de cútis que poderia alcançar, ouvindo gemidos incontidos, mas ainda baixinhos soando roucos ao sair da garganta do parceiro.

Os longos dedos de Yuki se entrelaçaram nos fios cor de fogo do rapaz que lhe sugava o mamilo esquerdo acompanhando-o enquanto descia pelo abdômen. Os olhos violetas estavam firmemente fechados, os lábios abertos em busca de ar que parecia a cada instante mais rarefeito deixando assim os sons de seu prazer escaparem.

"Finalmente...". Pensou Kyo chegando onde desejava.

Sob seus olhos viu a generosa ereção que despontava sob a inconveniente roupa, sorriu ao perceber que o outro estava na mesma situação que ele, olhou para Yuki, as mãos que antes o seguravam agora se agarravam ao lençol e o violeta olhar mirava-o quase suplicante, sorriu. Baixando novamente os olhos guiou a face para beijar sobre o tecido aquela parte do amado, vendo-o arquear e gemer mais alto.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh... Kyooo...". O gemido saiu afoito e o nome rouco enquanto os dedos seguravam com mais firmeza o tecido que poderia rasgar a qualquer momento devido à força que ali era aplicada.

Mais uma vez o bichano sorriu, e os lábios seguiram para a parte interna das coxas do outro, ainda cobertas pela calça do uniforme, a ágil mão direita de Kyo foi de encontro ao botão da calça abrindo-o e logo o fecho também foi aberto. Distanciou-se um pouco do corpo menor, apenas o suficiente para dar espaço para que as mãos se postassem uma de cada lado do corpo esguio e alvo, e logo aquela peça foi retirada.

"Perfeito...". Murmurou Kyo ao encarar o corpo quase nu do outro.

Aquela simplesmente era a mais perfeita visão que já tivera em toda sua vida, aquele corpo era lindo demais! Sentiu o próprio corpo estremecer ante a certeza de que possuiria aquele ser, que daria prazer e o veria gemer...

Yuki ruborizou ao notar o olhar sobre si, sentia vergonha de si mesmo, era tão magro e branco, nada atraente como o corpo forte e amorenado do amado. Por instinto encolheu-se fechando um pouco as pernas colocando os braços sobre o peito virando o rosto para o lado.

Kyo estranhou a movimentação e não gostou, de imediato deitou sobre o corpo menor segurando ambos os braços da ratazana forçando-os a se abrirem, aproximando os lábios do lóbulo da orelha do outro.

"Você é uma delícia, Yuki... Não se esconda de mim.". Pediu languidamente, mordendo aquele local com suavidade.

A força que Yuki fazia para impedir que seus braços fossem abertos desapareceu, suspirou aliviado como se um grande peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas, sentiu o corpo relaxar e o coração acelerar, novamente Kyo se abaixava roçando todo seu corpo, excitando-lhe de maneira absurda.

Novamente as mãos do ruivo se postaram na cintura do Rato, tocando agora a última peça branca de parecia acetinada, que logo começou a ser deslizada pelas pernas longas e esguias até que foi totalmente retirada. Os rubis incandescentes brilharam de maneira lasciva ao ver o órgão completamente ereto diante de seus olhos.

Yuki estremeceu ante a deliciosa perspectiva, olhava ansioso para Kyo, já não estava mais suportando aquela brincadeira que se estendera por tempo demais.

"Aaahhhh Kyo, não seja sádico...". Disse em tom sensual quase choroso, apoiando-se nos cotovelos para encará-lo com mais facilidade.

"Hummm... Tá com pressa, heim?". A voz rouca tinha um leve tom de sarcasmo.

Então os lábios do ruivo foram de encontro aos da ratazana e os dedos da mão esquerda do bichano tomaram o sexo rijo começando a massagear com força, mas lentamente.

"Humm...". Gemeu entre o beijo o rapaz ao sentir o toque.

O beijo prosseguia enquanto a mão subia e descia no órgão, porém a mão esquerda de Yuki foi de encontro a que lhe tocava custosamente tirando-a de lá. Kyo parou o beijo curioso, encarando o parceiro.

"Assim não...". Ao pronunciar as palavras Yuki cora violentamente.

Os lábios de Kyo, ainda vermelhos pelo beijo, transmutaram-se em um sorriso quase perverso diante do rubor do parceiro. Aproximou as faces, colocando a boca próxima ao lóbulo da orelha esquerda do Rato.

"Quer que eu coloque minha boca?". Perguntou lânguida e sensualmente dando uma leve lambida ali.

"...!". Yuki não respondeu, por mais que quisesse aquilo era embaraçoso demais!

Os olhos escarlates fixaram-se nos violetas que tentavam fugir.

"Diga e farei...". A voz do bichano parecia ainda mais rouca do que o normal.

"Por... Por favor... Kyo... Eu quero... Faz!". Disse sentindo a face arder de vergonha.

Novamente o ruivo sorriu, deu um leve beijo nos lábios do parceiro.

"Nem precisava do 'por favor'...". Falou sorrindo safadamente já abaixando sobre o corpo menor.

Yuki novamente se deitou e então sentiu os dedos do parceiro envolvendo seu órgão rijo segurando com firmeza na base.

"Huummm...". Gemeu roucamente ao sentiu a atrevida língua deslizando sobre a ponta de seu sexo.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh...". Finalmente sentiu a boca envolvendo-lhe completamente, descendo o máximo possível, engolindo-o totalmente e depois subindo, deixando uma fina camada de saliva.

A mão esquerda de Kyo ocupava-se de acariciar a alva coxa do primo, deixando provas vermelhas de que ali passara. A direita segurava com firmeza o quadril estreito de Yuki enquanto a cabeça subia e descia em ritmo cadenciado e tranqüilo.

"Huummm... Kyo... Mais...". Ronronava roucamente a ratazana, aquele ritmo estava bom, mas desejava sentir mais e mais!

E não foi decepcionado. Kyo começou a mover-se mais rápido imprimindo ao ato um ritmo ascendente e lascivo, sentindo o órgão em sua boca, percebendo que o corpo menor arqueava a ponto da coluna deixar de tocar o colchão em alguns poucos centímetros.

"Huummm... Aaaahhhhh...". Yuki gemia cada vez mais alto, já perdera completamente o controle sobre seu tom de voz. Como podia o Rato se agarrava aos lençóis, os olhos fechados, à respiração completamente descompassada e qualquer pudor completamente vencido.

Os dedos da mão do Gato que acariciavam a coxa do outro, deliberadamente passaram entre as pernas alvas indo pela parte interna logo tocando os fios que cobriam aquela região do rapaz.

Internamente Kyo sorriu. O dedo indicador percorreu o períneo até que finalmente encontrou a pequena abertura, logo penetrando sozinho, sentindo a resistência do músculo, de imediato começando a se mover circularmente sentindo o interior quente do companheiro.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...". Yuki gritou numa mistura de êxtase e surpresa devido ao ato do parceiro, agarrando-se com força aos cabelos cor de fogo usando apenas a mão direita.

Aquilo era estranho, no entanto tão... Deleitoso!

Cada vez mais Kyo sentia-se estimulado pelas reações do outro, sentindo o próprio corpo clamar pelo de Yuki, implorando por mais... E o segundo dedo foi inserido, com um pouco de dificuldade, dentro do parceiro.

"Huummmm...". Sentiu dor quando foi penetrado novamente, porém ela logo desapareceu dando lugar a um prazer ainda maior.

O esguio corpo no Rato parecia estar chegando a seu limite, correntes elétricas começavam a dissipar-se pelas células do bonito corpo claro, saindo do órgão constantemente acariciado pelos lábios do ruivo.

Os olhos vermelhos de Kyo abriram-se para encarar a face tomada de prazer do outro, enquanto a cabeça subia e descia pelo sexo de Yuki. Sabia que ele não agüentaria por muito tempo, logo tinha que dar o máximo de prazer.

O Rato sentiu o ritmo se intensificando, apertou mais os olhos, a mão nos cabelos cor de fogo e a que segurava o lençol. Pequenos espasmos se difundiam, a respiração parecia falhar, não poderia mais suportar.

"Kyo... Eu... Eu... Aaaahhhhhhhhhh...". Não conseguiu concluir a frase, sendo tomado por uma sensação avassaladora que o tirou do mundo físico elevando ao Nirvana, deixando apenas que o corpo se perdesse no forte orgasmo, arqueando as costas, afundando a cabeça no colchão.

Com prazer Kyo recebeu o sêmen em sua boca engolindo tudo. Sentiu o aperto em sua cabeça diminuir e o corpo menor relaxou sobre a cama. Retirou os dedos de dentro de Yuki, cheiro-os e lambeu com gosto, então fitou o parceiro.

Yuki estava deitado de olhos fechados, respirando aceleradamente, o braço esquerdo sobre o peito e o outro jogado na cama displicentemente. Foi subindo em direção a face, até que a alcançou, tocando os lábios com leveza e então se deitando sobre o peito alvo fechando os olhos, ouvindo o rufar do coração acelerado.

Aos poucos a respiração de Yuki se normalizava, abriu os olhos vendo o teto... Aquilo havia sido tão bom!

"_E Kyo?"_. O pensamento lhe veio em um lapso. Percebeu que sua perna esquerda estava entre as do outro e podia perfeitamente sentir o volume entre elas.

"Kyo...". Chamou movendo-se, querendo inverter as posições.

"Agora é minha vez de te 'ajudar'...". Disse quando o outro lhe encarou interrogativamente.

O ruivo ergueu a sobrancelha direita como se não tivesse entendido, então sentiu a perna entre as suas se movendo tocando seu órgão de maneira provocativa.

"Hummm...". O ruivo gemeu baixinho, mas no momento seguinte a face adotou expressões maliciosas.

"Agora entendi... Não Yuki... Quero de outro jeito...". Agora a voz soava rouca e a mão direita novamente foi para o meio das penas de Yuki e o dedo indicado apenas tocou o local desejado.

"Aahhh...". Gemeu o rapaz mais baixo.

Os lábios do ruivo tomaram de maneira exigente os do outro em um beijo lascivo e apaixonado enquanto as mãos envolviam a cintura do garoto e desciam pelo dorso até chegar às nádegas prontamente apertadas.

Ainda correspondendo ao beijo, Yuki sentiu algo muito estranho, um contato áspero em sua pele delicada, então percebeu do que se tratava... O amado ainda vestia aquela larga calça.

As mãos do rapaz então percorreram o dorso bem definido e amorenado do bichano, as unhas marcando a pele fazendo o corpo maior arrepiar, até finalmente encontrar o início da peça incômoda, tentando em vão retirá-la, já que as posições dos corpos não lhe permitia nem desabotoar.

As mãos de Yuki novamente subiram, chegando aos ombros largos do parceiro, caminhando para o peito e em impulso forte fez os corpos se separarem, guiando Kyo para os lençóis, rapidamente indo para cima do corpo maior, sentando-se sobre as coxas roliças mantendo as mãos espalmadas no peito do amado.

Tudo foi tão rápido que o Gato não conseguiu reagir, apenas sentiu o corpo sendo virado e quando percebeu Yuki estava por cima de si, tentou levantar, mas as mãos que o seguravam impediram.

"Yuki?". Disse sem conter o espanto.

"Shhhhiii... Agora é minha vez...". Disse colocando o indicador direito sobre os lábios do outro na intenção de calá-lo, sorrindo maliciosamente, depois passando os dedos nos lábios entreabertos do ruivo.

"Yu... Yuki...". Kyo falou roucamente em um murmúrio sentindo a mão do parceiro descendo por seu pescoço, a unha em contato direto com a cútis marcando levemente.

Todas as unhas da mão direita de Yuki tocaram o peito do amado, descendo lentamente enquanto os olhos violetas contemplavam o corpo abaixo com luxúria e lasciva, os próprios lábios entreabertos, e o corpo esguio e claro já voltando a se excitar perante a magnífica visão.

Os olhos vermelhos brilhavam em surpresa e um misto de agrado com o ato do outro. Kyo sentia todo o corpo estremecer sob aqueles olhos violetas, sorriu deixando a cabeça pender para trás... Deixaria que Yuki brincasse um pouco.

As mãos do Rato chegaram novamente ao botão da calça, abrindo-o com facilidade, indo ao zíper que lentamente foi aberto deixando revelar a peça preta. Yuki mordeu o lábio inferior reparando no tamanho do volume ainda oculto pelas roupas.

Em movimentos lânguidos, o Rato começou a descer a calça contemplando cada novo pedaço de pele que aparecia... Feliz por finalmente poder ver as coxas que tanto lhe chamava a atenção.

Não teve dúvidas ao beijá-las, iniciando seu intento um pouco acima do joelho esquerdo subindo com a carícia, percebendo as pernas se abrindo para sua exploração indo a parte interna delas, mordendo aquele local com suavidade.

"Hummm... Yuki...". Gemeu roucamente Kyo ao sentir a caricia.

"_Oh, Deus! Que voz!_". Pensou ouvindo o chamado banhado em desejo. Queria ouvir mais aquela voz embriagada pela paixão chamando seu nome!

As mãos do rapaz mais claro seguraram agora a última peça que escondia o sexo rijo do parceiro, que logo começou a ser exposto e em instantes estava completamente livre e a negra veste já não mais cobria o corpo do ruivo. Yuki olhou para Kyo que se perdia nas sensações e parecia pedir por mais, embora não o encarasse.

Os longos dedos do rapaz envolveram o órgão rijo e um gemido mais alto e rouco pode ser ouvido saindo dos lábios do rapaz maior, a língua atrevida do jovem de gris madeixas percorreu a ponta do órgão ereto.

"Aaaahhhhhhh...". Kyo gemeu alto com o contato, arqueando levemente as costas afundando a cabeça no macio colchão.

Então em único movimento a ratazana tomou para si por completo aquela parte do amado, engolindo-o até onde era possível descendo e subindo languidamente.

"Hhhuuuummmmm... Yukiiiii...". Gemeu e chamou a voz embriagada de prazer.

Internamente sorriu ao ouvir o magnífico som da luxúria, continuando seu intento de dar prazer ao ser que amava, subindo e descendo languidamente apreciando o sabor daquela pele.

"Aaahhhh... Hhhuummm...". Kyo sentia-se completamente entregue a aquela sensação soberba. Desejava profundamente possuir o corpo do outro, no entanto, parecia que Yuki não estava muito de acordo, mas dava-lhe prazer de outra maneira, também muito prazerosa.

O sexo foi completamente abandonado e a língua faminta do rapaz passou a percorrer toda a extensão deixando sua saliva sobre o local e então parou.

"Yuki!". Quase gritou Kyo erguendo o tronco em movimento rápido e então paralisou diante do olhar violeta.

A face do Rato possuía uma expressão diferente, tão cálida e angelical que emocionava, a luz prateada que adentrava pela janela iluminava-lhe o lado direito da face deixando o outro mais escuro e os olhos brilhavam igualmente em um sentimento sublime misturado com desejo impudico.

Lentamente Yuki foi se aproximando do rosto amado ficando a poucos centímetros de tocá-lo com o seu próprio, as mãos se espalmaram contra o peito forte fazendo o corpo maior volta a se deitar lentamente.

"Será como você quer...". Murmurou Yuki olhando de cima para os surpresos rubis do amado.

Kyo engoliu seco com a fala, sentiu o corpo arrepiar e arder em paixão, o coração pulsou forte e rápido, podia senti-lo na garganta como se pretendesse sair, não conseguiu reagir ou falar, apenas contemplar.

O alvo rapaz se moveu sobre o outro colocando uma perna de cada lado do corpo amorenado sentindo o próprio corpo, novamente excitado, contrair com a perspectiva. Logo sentiu o sexo de Kyo tocando a pequena entrada... Com cuidado foi se abaixando sentindo a ponta pressionar a pequena abertura, iniciando a penetração.

"Hummm...". Gemeu o ruivo sentindo o sexo sendo apertado de maneira deleitosa, segurando com força o lençol, afundando, arqueando levemente, mordendo o lábio inferior sentindo cada vez mais fundo aquele corpo apertado.

"Aahhh...". Um murmúrio de dor escapou dos lábios da ratazana enquanto a face demonstrava o mesmo sentimento, porém não pararia, queria muito dar a Kyo o prazer que ele lhe dera!

Mais um pouco, Yuki se abaixou tendo o parceiro dentro de si quase completamente. Apoiou as mãos no abdômen do ruivo, parando por um instante, a dor era forte, parecia estar sendo rasgado por dentro.

Kyo abriu os olhos que nem notará ter fechado e então viu a expressão de sofrimento na pura face do companheiro, sentiu o coração doer ao perceber pequenas lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos dele, de imediato ergueu-se abraçando a cintura esguia começando a distribuir beijos pela face clara.

"Yuki... Vamos parar por aqui... Eu te amo, não quero te ver chorando. Podemos continua outro dia...". Falou rápida e preocupadamente.

Para Yuki tudo parou naquele momento! A dor... Era simplesmente como se ela não existisse! Surpreso abriu os olhos mirando o ruivo, sua mão direita indo em direção a face tão temerosa do amado, tocando-a como se fosse a jóia mais rara que existe.

Ouvira? Ouvira mesmo aquelas palavras? Sim, Kyo dissera que o amava! Um enorme calor nasceu no coração do rapaz. A mão deslizou até o ombro do parceiro servindo de apoio para força que aplicou para baixo fazendo o sexo de Kyo penetrasse completamente em seu corpo.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh...". As vozes se misturaram num elevado volume.

A do ruivo tomada pelo prazer de sentir-se completamente dentro daquele corpo tão apertado e a de Yuki cheia de dor, ambos arqueando as costas para trás. A mão do ruivo apertando firmemente a cintura esguia e as unhas do outro he marcando os ombros. O ar parecia ter repentinamente sumido de ambos os pulmões e as bocas puxavam o máximo possível querendo repô-lo.

"Ahh Yuki... Você está bem?". Ainda com a respiração entrecortada perguntou preocupado o ruivo vendo a face de dor e seus amados olhos violetas fechados.

Então o Rato os abriu, o brilho que ali existi não era de sofrimento, mas de emoção, quase de prazer, fixando-se nos rubis angustiados.

"Repete". A ordem saiu em meio à respiração ainda difícil.

A sobrancelha direita do ruivo se ergueu e a face adotou expressão interrogativa e pensativa tentando se lembrar do que havia dito, relembrando todas as palavras... Então a expressão mutou-se para a de entendimento e os lábios moveram-se em um safado sorriso.

"'Eu te amo'?". Perguntou e viu a cabeça do outro se movendo em um sim inocente.

A face de Kyo mudou, ficando serena. Abraçou mais o corpo menor unindo os tórax, aproximando a boca do ouvido direito do outro enquanto suas mãos percorriam lentamente o dorso alvo.

"Eu não tinha falado ainda... Não precisava ter feito isso, além da dor momentânea, vai doer depois... Me desculpe por não ter tido... Te amo, Yuki!". Cada palavra era murmurada calidamente e um suave beijo na curva do pescoço claro foi dado ao termino delas.

"Te amo, Kyo...". Falou baixinho deixando a cabeça descansar no ombro do parceiro.

Então o Rato ergueu-se encarando os olhos vermelhos que tanto admirava.

"Acho que só tem um jeito de acabar com essa dor...". Falou e sorriu malicioso, novamente apoiando as mãos nos ombros marcados por suas unhas. Então elevou um pouco o quadril descendo novamente, fazendo o corpo reclamar em forma de uma dor bem mais amena.

"Ahhh... Yuki...". Gemeu devido ao movimento do amado.

Com as mãos na cintura Kyo ajudava o parceiro no ato de subir e descer tendo o membro deliciosamente comprimido, sentindo a resistência interna do corpo menor cedendo a cada cadenciada invasão.

Um estranho prazer se misturava a dor no corpo esguio sendo a última cada vez mais insignificante. O sexo do outro lhe tocava profundamente, difundindo uma sensação sem igual que sobrepunha à dor e exigia que o ritmo fosse aumentado.

"Aaahhhhhh...". Gemeu alto e incontidamente Kyo ao sentir o outro acelerando o movimento, fazendo-o ir mais fundo naquele corpo tocando uma região até então não alcançada.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh...". Também gemeu o alvo rapaz. A dor já havia desaparecido completamente, parecia nem ter existido devido ao prazer que agora lhe tomava de forma avassaladora.

As mãos do Gato foram de encontro ao lençol enquanto arqueava as costas e deixava a cabeça pender para trás, os olhos vermelhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos deixando escapar gemidos de prazer, buscando, ao mesmo tempo, o ar que parecia faltar aos pulmões.

Yuki usava o forte peito do amado como apoio para seus movimentos, sentia o corpo totalmente tomado por aquela sensação, instintivamente fechara os olhos inclinando a cabeça para trás respirando ofegante enquanto liberava seu canto de luxúria junto ao amado.

O som dos corpos se tocando eram como instrumentos musicais que se uniam ao coro concupiscente formando a mais perfeita e bela melodia de amor e o aroma da volúpia perfumava o local inebriando os sentidos.

Os corpos ardiam como se labaredas gigantes estivem a tomá-los, a sensação única tomava completamente os jovens que se esqueciam do mundo para viver aquele momento profano e sagrado.

"Ahhhh... Huuummmmm... Yukiiiii...". Kyo gemeu chamado pelo outro.

O corpo do ruivo parecia não ser capaz de segurar por muito mais tempo, pequenas correntes elétricas espalhavam-se se originando em seu sexo. Por instinto levou a mão direita ao órgão ereto do amado tomando-o, começando a movimentar já no mesmo ritmo em que o outro se movia.

O esguio corpo de Yuki estremeceu e aqueceu devido ao toque do bichano, gemeu alto sem parar o movimento, voltando à cabeça para a posição normal e abrindo os olhos para fitar a face inebriada pelo prazer de Kyo. Aquela visão era simplesmente hipnotizante, a face que expressava com magnitude a sensação de deleite, os lábios entreabertos o peito arfante... Perfeito!

Kyo também abriu seus olhos deparando-se com um fascinante brilho nos violetas que amava perdendo-se neles enquanto sentia o corpo arder em paixão.

O Rato sentia o corpo novamente tomado pela certeza de estar chegando ao ponto mais alto do paraíso. Correntes elétricas tomavam-lhe completamente oriundas da mão que lhe tocava e do sexo que lhe penetrava, já não poderia suportar, tudo aquilo era demais para um único ser! A consciência e os sentidos pareciam abandonar-lhe sentia o corpo sendo elevado ao Nirvana, extinguindo seu ser, indo a plenitude do prazer unindo-se a Kyo.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh... Kyoooooo...". Gritou alto derramando seu líquido na mão e no abdômen do ruivo

Em um instante o Gato sentiu-se sendo comprimido de forma avassaladora pelo corpo do amado. Perdeu completamente a noção de espaço e tempo, era como se tivesse entrado em comunhão com algo maior que proporcionava um prazer inumano e supremo.

"Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Huuuuummmmm...". Também gemeu alto e roucamente o bichano, derretendo-se dentro do corpo menor.

Os movimentos de Yuki se tornaram lentos e corpo delicado começou a pender sobre o maior até que se deitou sentindo um vazio por Kyo não mais estar dentro de si, aninhou-se no peito amorenado sentindo o coração acelerado rufar junto ao seu.

Os braços protetores do Gato envolveram o amado carinhosamente acariciando o dorso do outro.

"Durma Yuki...". Murmurou a voz rouca e baixinha.

"Não... Não quero dormir...". Disse sem encarar o amado.

"Por quê? Você deve está cansado...". Perguntou calidamente erguendo a cabeça, não escondendo sua expressão interrogativa.

"Não quero perder...". Yuki falou encarando o ruivo.

"Se eu fechar meus olhos sinto que posso perder esse momento, quero te ver dormindo... Quero apenas... Viver nesse momento... Para sempre...". A voz do Rato era apenas o fino murmúrio temeroso.

"Estarei aqui quando acordar... Não duvide.". Kyo falou puxando o amado para deitar a seu lado, envolvendo-lhe a cintura tocando-a suavemente, enlaçando as pernas encostando uma testa na outra.

"Não é um sonho...". Murmurou Kyo fechando os olhos.

Yuki sorriu contemplando a face amada.

"Se for... O tornaremos realidade... Mas só amanhã de manhã...". A voz do Gato saiu baixa e tomada pelo cansaço.

"Não sei por que, mas acho que não consigo mais tirar meus olhos de você...". Yuki disse baixinho bocejando sentindo os olhos pesarem. Por mais que tentasse não poderia manter os violetas abertos... Agora era acreditar que não acordaria só novamente...

**OOO**

Os agradáveis raios solares matutinos entravam pela janela preenchendo todo o quarto, inundando-o com sua luz e terno calor. Até que tocaram a bela face do jovem que dormia feito anjo envolto nos braços do Criador, levemente franziu o cenho resmungando algo ininteligível puxando o travesseiro para cima da cabeça.

Por mais que tentasse se enganar Yuki já estava consciente, sabia da manhã e lembrava-se da noite anterior, não queria abrir os olhos, não desejava se deparar com a verdade.

"_Deve ter sido apenas mais um sonho..."._ Concluiu em pensamento.

Desejava afoitamente que não tivesse sido apenas mais um delírio, mas sem ter coragem de olhar começou a tatear, com a mão direita, o espaço na cama a seu lado, sentiu o desarrumado lençol e o macio colchão e... Nada além disso!

Suspirou pesadamente.

"Foi realmente um sonho...". Murmurou sentindo todo corpo pesar afundando no colchão. Pesadamente retirou o travesseiro de cima da cabeça, mantendo os olhos fechados envolto em sua agonia solitária, erguendo o corpo para sentar e então sentindo uma aguda dor...

De pronto abriu os olhos visualizando não o seu quarto, mas sim o de Kyo! Sentiu o coração acelerar pulsando tão alto que podia ouvir seu rufar em meio ao silêncio do local. O corpo doía fundo demonstrando que realmente havia sido invadido. Cenas e palavras da noite anterior tomaram-lhe a mente, sentindo-se se alegrar cada vez mais.

"Mas... Onde está Kyo?". Perguntou em um sussurro para si mesmo enquanto percorria todo o cômodo com os olhos.

Nada do bichano!

"_Será que... Ele se arrependeu?"_. Pensou sentindo o coração doer profundamente.

Aquela era a única explicação plausível, afinal o ruivo sempre fora impulsivo demais... Poderia ter sido só desejo... Uma forma de vencer...

"_Me entreguei completamente..."._ Raciocinou.

Realmente havia perdido... Demonstrado o que sentia, sido de Kyo...

"Fui tolo em pensar que ele também seria meu...". Disse para si mesmo bem baixinho sentindo uma avassaladora dor no peito, ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos de bonito violeta eram tomados pela dor e agonia.

E então... Um ruidoso estrondo.

Yuki rapidamente voltou sua atenção para a porta que se abrirá violentamente, arregalou os olhos ao ver Kyo que acabara de chutá-la com toda força, engoliu seco, notando nas mãos dele uma bandeja trabalhada em bambu mantendo o tom natural do mesmo após seco.

"Por que essa cara, ô ratazana?". Perguntou em tom levemente irritado o rapaz mais alto, fechando a porta ainda com o pé causando novo ruído, só um pouco mais baixo que o anterior.

"Kyo!". Perguntou incrédulo o jovem, piscando os olhos ao vê-lo se aproximar.

"Quem mais seria? Preferia que fosse o doido do seu irmão? Aliás, ele vem almoçar aqui hoje, ligou dizendo que agora pouco vem com o Shigure de algum lugar... E a Tohru ainda não voltou.". Disse o ruivo abaixando-se ao lado do outro, deixando ver o conteúdo da bandeja, sentando no chão ao lado do futon.

Yuki viu um copo com suco aparentemente natural de laranja, pão, geléia e frutas, um perfeito café da manhã bem diferente do que costumava tomar, nem mesmo a notícia da vinda do irmão parece lhe abalar, só saiu do transe quando sentiu a bandeja sobre seu colo.

"Come.". Foi a única palavra que saiu dos lábios do bichano.

Um doce e meigo sorriso se formou nos lábio do Rato enquanto ainda contemplava a face amorenada do primo e então resolveu começar o desjejum indo primeiro ao suco que logo notou estar muito bom e só então sentiu o estômago roncar de fome.

"Yuki... Você está bem?". A grave voz de Kyo saiu moderada com tom de preocupação.

O Rato não conseguiu conter a surpresa ao ouvir a pergunta, de imediato fitando o parceiro com ternura.

"Nunca estive melhor!". Afirmou o rapaz que parecia brilhar mais do que o normal.

A face amorena de Kyo enrubesceu levemente desviando o olhar, por mais que tentasse manter a naturalidade tudo aquilo era novo e estranho demais.

Yuki achou engraçada a reação do outro e então voltou a comer saciando sua fome, sentindo o corpo leve como uma pluma sempre sob o olhar escarlate cheio de ternura e carinho.

"Ahh estava uma delícia, Kyo!". Disse assim que terminou.

"Só não acostuma!". Rosnou, fingindo leve irritação.

As feições de Yuki então se tornaram serenas, quase sérias.

"Kyo...". Chamou baixinho.

"...!"

"Não foi um sonho, não é? O que faremos agora?". Perguntou sem conseguir conter o tom de temor em sua voz.

"Sim, Yuki... Foi um sonho...". Os olhos vermelhos do bichano estreitaram-se perigosamente enquanto as mãos tiravam à bandeja do colo do rapaz deixando-a no chão ao lado da cama.

Yuki estremeceu sentindo todo corpo gelar em um relâmpago.

"Foi um sonho perfeito...". Ronronou o Gato se aproximando em lânguido engatinhar.

Yuki sorriu com a aproximação, sentindo o fogo a se espalhar por todo ser corpo esguio.

"Acho que está na hora de transformá-lo em realidade...". Falou o ruivo rapaz a poucos centímetros da face amada, logo tomando os lábios macios em um beijo calmo e sensual.

Novamente Yuki sentiu-se derreter naqueles braços que lhe envolviam e mais uma vez se entregaria à paixão que consumia todo o 'ódio' mútuo e o transformava em algo maior do que jamais imaginou sentir, algo pelo qual lutaria com toda sua garra independente do que estivesse por vir.

Fim... Será?

**oooOOOooo**

_**Nada Especial Ultra Importante - Parte II**_

Terminei! Ou não?

Bom para ser bem sincera: Não sei! Essa fic pode simplesmente terminar aqui ou pode ter mais capítulos. O que acham? Por hora vou deixá-la como está, se houver continuação ela deve demorar um pouquinho, mas espero que essa parte tenha servido para, pelo menos, acalmar as fúrias assassinas em relação a minha pessoa.

Estou tentanto manter um site de fanfics, gostaria de pedir aos autores que lerem essa estória: enviem seus textos para meu pequeno site. A url é www . sweettemplation . cjb . net

Beijocas

**Aiko**

10/05/2006.

16:43 PM.


End file.
